


Roxy's Ray

by Wetbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feet, M/M, Micro, Vomit, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee





	Roxy's Ray

Dirk sighed as he rolled over on the couch, waiting for one of his friends message him to keep him company as Dave was still busy at work. There was no reply to any of his messages, giving a sigh he takes off his shades as he soon falls into a small rest on the couch. Time passes by as the day slowly becomes night. As for Dave he was just getting home from his hard day of work as he walked into the living room looking over to the sleeping Dirk. He walks over to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before going to the other room, but before he leaves Dirk rolls over accidently pressing the button to the shrink ray that Roxy gave him a while back, Shrinking Dave down to just a few inches.  
Dave looks around in a daze as he sees everything a lot bigger than he last rembered "w-what just happened?" Dirk's eyes slowly opened as he sat up, rubbing his eyes "Dave is that you?" he puts on his shades as he looks towards the front door. Dave looked in horror as he looked toward the couch to see the now rather large dirk sit up, watching him as he placed his feet on the ground as he placed his shades back on "Dirk! Over here" Dave jumped up and down trying to grab the giant's attention. Dirk rubs his head as he stands up "Did you forget your keys or something again?" he begins to walk towards the door.  
Dave began to back away in horror as he saw Dirk's feet slowly walk towards the small man; the socked foot slowly came down onto him as his quick screams were muffled by the soft fabric followed by Dirks foot. Dirk steps down on the small Dave before feeling something squirm between his foot and the ground "what then?" he lifts up his foot looking down to see Dave on his back "how?" he crouches in front of the small Dave as he lifts him up holding him in his grip.  
Dave gasps as he is lifted from the ground as he looked around "what did you do to me?" he says in a stutter as his life flashed before him as a large foot has almost crushed him into nothing, "I didn’t do anything I was asleep!" he walks back to the couch sitting down as his butt lands on the shrink ray again as it shot across the room shrinking a hat before looking towards Dave "oh.." he lifts himself as he picks up the shrink ray to see that the switch had busted off from the weight of Dirk "uh oh". Dave looks at the now broken shrink ray than back to Dirk "MY ONLY WAY OF GROWING BACK IS BROKEN AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS UH OH?" Dave shouts at Dirk as he makes a face "okay calm down I can fix it but I don't want to do that now with how you're acting, and hey you're always out so now you can spend some time with me" Dave sits back into Dirks palm "well if you grow me back now we can hang out more" Dirk makes a face before putting down the shrink ray "well it will be a while till I fix it"  
Dave sighs as he leans back on his palm, Dirk on the other hand was enjoying what had happened to Dave as he now has full control over this situation and with a feel of boredom now cleansed he pokes Dave's stomach. "so now that you're small you're kind of like a toy" Dirk's hair on his neck raised at what he just told Dave as a rushing feel of excitement filled him "w-what do you mean Dirk?" Dave sat up afraid to what would become of him at the small size he was.   
Dirk thought of what he could do to him as he could not fight back to anything, a idea passes his mind to test his ability of the control "well I could have some sort of massage while I try to fix it, since you're small it's not like you can be much more help besides that right?" Before Dave could abject to the remark he was soon shoved into the heel of Dirk's right socked foot.  
Dave's face rubbed against the soft fabric of Dirk's sock as he was pushed under the sole of the giant, the smell of built up sweat fills his nose as Dirk twists the small body around having Dave face the sole of the foot as he lowered his foot back onto the carpet, pinning Dave between his large foot and the ground. Dave protested as he slammed his fists against the sole of his little brothers foot "This isn't a joke Dirk take me out!" his voice was muffled from the sock as Dirk stretched from the sensation of power as he reached over to the remote changing the TV to a different channel.   
Dirk feels the thrill in his pants from the feel of Dave's struggle against his soft foot as he continues to ignore the threats Dave was spilling as he was crammed in the sock. "Dirk this isn't funny let me out!" he begins to do as he could from the pressure of Dirk's foot as he can hear the TV channels changing, "you're not even fixing it!" Dirk sighed as he looked over to the small broken device before looking down to his foot "well you're not rubbing!" Dave makes a face before placing his hands on the ball of Dirk's foot, rubbing into it. The smell fills his nose as he tries to rub faster to end this demand.  
Dirk still lost in thought over the situation began to tap his foot onto the carpet slamming Dave's face against his sole as he began yell for Dirk to stop, "Dirk cut it out!" he began to kick and slam on the soft flesh as Dirk was enjoying the situation "okay fine calm down bro" he lifts his foot as he slides off his sock as Dave dropped into Dirk's hand as he grabbed the small man. "Lighten up it's not like you can stop me now" he feels his member press into his jeans as he looks at the small Dave struggling in his grip.  
"What are you talking about? Put me down!" Dave shouts back to Dirk. "well okay" he drops Dave onto his jeans as his body hit the bulge from his fun, looking up to Dirk to see his eyes dazed from the feel of Dave's small body landing on Dirks member. "Wait what?" Dave looks down to see the bulge through Dirks jeans then up to Dirk "uh" Dirk snaps from his daze as he looks down "oh hum.. Sorry there was something pretty hot on TV" Dave turned to the TV to see Paula Dean making food before looking back to Dirk with a disgusted face.  
Dirk blushes before turning the TV off, "well maybe I like knowing you can't do anything to me at that size" Dirk gives a smirk to Dave as he poked the small mans stomach, "right?" he continues to poke him as Dave grabs the finger "cut it out!" "Or what?" Dirk pushes Dave back smashing his head against the tip of his member, sending chills down his spine. Dirk looks over quickly picking up the tape to fix the machine "uhm sit tight for this" he takes off a small piece as he applies it to Dave's lips, sealing his mouth shut as he begins to unzip his pants.   
Dave backed towards Dirks stomach as his watch the large member erect from the jeans, "mmgpmg!" Dave looks up to Dirk than to the large member as it twitched in his boxers. Dirk lifts Dave towards his member as it slides from his boxer as precum was visible from the tip "mmpf!" Dave backed away before Dirks hand clasped around him pushing him towards the member as he wrapped Dave against his erect member with his hand pressing his head into the sensitive tip of his member.  
Dirk gasped to the feel of his brother against his dick, moaning loudly as he begins to rub him up and down his shaft. Pre begins to drip from his shaft smearing into Dave's face as Dirk feels close to climax; soon his phone goes off making him jump to the sudden vibrations as he looks at the phone. It was Roxy trying to Facetime him "oh no" he tosses Dave onto the couch as he zips up his pants quickly, Dave pulling off the tape around his mouth "Are you crazy!?" Dave's face red and wet with pre as dirk grabs Dave around his waist "shshsh" Dirk looks around quickly as Dave continued to shout, suddenly he shoves the small brother into his mouth pushing him to his cheek as he answers the facetime. Roxy appears on the screen, her eyes lazily move to the camera screen as a smug smile rubs on her face "dirky dirk!" wine bottles are seen in the background around her bed as she moves the camera around to find a better angle of her face. She moves the camera closer "whets in ur mouf?" she slurs her words as Dirk gulps down Dave "u-uh just food dont worry about it"   
Dave slid down Dirk's throat and into his stomach splashing into it as Dirk continued to talk to Roxy "well I jus wana say that I need my ray back moms been asking for it" Dirk nods his head but stops "uhm well I sorta broke it by accident" he points his camera towards the broken ray as Roxy laughed through the mic "just tape the part back in silly" Dirk sighed before pulling the camera back to his face "well how do I grow something back? I shrunk a table by accident" Roxy squints up her nose "just turn the nob to W for wumbo" she laughs at her dumb joke as Dirk looks towards the machine seeing a scribble of W instead of "grow" "are you kidding me" he turned his vision back to Roxy who was still staring at Dirk. "Okay okay easy see?" a knock is heard from Roxy's mic "uh the jigg is up" she moves the camera to her chest before ending the call.   
Dave was punching at the stomach as he felt his clothes slowly begin to burn "get me out!" he continued to kick and punch the walls, upsetting Dirks stomach as he feels the hits against him. Soon Dirk begins to puke onto the ground from the tension on his stomach as he puked his lunch and Dave onto the ground, wiping his lips "sorry I didn’t want her to see" Dirk's member twitched in his pants as he realized what he did made him even more aroused

Dirk picks up Dave quickly pinning him to the couch "This is killing me" Dirk quickly pulled his pants and boxers down as his throbbing member is now visible. He holds Dave down for a second before slamming his large cock onto the small body. The feel of the struggle on his sensitive cock sends him thrills as he begins to slowly grind onto the small brother. He bites his lip as he begins to speed up his movements crushing Dave under the weight of his member as he begins to let out louder moans of pleasure, Dave trying to grab onto the member to stop the fiction of the sensitive skin over him, giving out muffled screams as Dirk gets close to cumming. His speed builds up even more before letting out his load, shooting it onto the couch as he begins to gasps from the sensation as he opens his eyes seeing the cum shot onto the couch then down to see the limbs of a passed out brother. "uh oh" he lifts his member as it shoots one more shot of load as he leans down poking the stomach of the non moving Dave, Dirk smiles to feel the breathe of the small brother against his finger tips.  
Dirk gets up, pulling his jeans over himself as he wipes the cum off with a paper towel, walking back into the room as he tapes the device back together as he enlarged Dave back to his normal size, putting a cover onto the unconscious brother as Dirk walks into his room to sleep.


End file.
